1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tracking positioning apparatus, and more particularly, to a portable tracking alarm apparatus using a global positioning technique.
2. Related Art
Global Positioning System (GPS) is a positioning system developed by the US military, which employs 24 orbiting satellites devoted to providing reference for positioning, and satellite signal receivers to receive signals sent from the satellites so as to provide functions of navigation, positioning, and time transfer. In the early stage, the GPS is mainly used for the military purpose, and the application levels thereof are relatively limited. However, after the GPS is available for civil use, the popularization of the GPS is grown fast, and its application fields become increasingly diversified, which brings more and more convenience to people's life.
Currently, the GPS is widely used in fields, such as navigation and positioning for transportation tools like aircrafts, vessels, and vehicles, antitheft and monitoring of vehicles or articles, and positioning and communication for mountain climbing and adventurous activities. In various functions, the antitheft and monitoring function is closely related to people's daily life. Along with the industrialization of the social structure, various problems of public security occur, such as stealing and kidnapping. Therefore, products with a built-in satellite transmitter, for example, high-price vehicles, electronic products, and the like, emerge in the market, so that the articles after being stolen may be found by using the GPS, and the effect is positively approved. Furthermore, portable tracking positioning apparatuses are designed for the elder people and infants, such as wrist watches and mobile phones with a built-in satellite transmitter, for tracking those wearing the apparatuses when in danger or getting lost.
In practical use, the wrist watch is an accessory usually worn by the public, and is seldom taken off from the user, so the wrist watch is suitable to be used as a portable tracking positioning apparatus. The wrist watch tracking positioning apparatus may function as a common wrist watch for reading the time in normal situations. The wrist watch further has a transmit button installed at a certain position, and the user may press this button to make the built-in satellite transmitter send signals in emergency, so as to provide tracking positioning and warning messages to relevant departments, thus preventing accidental events. However, in some special circumstances that the wrist watch is taken off or destroyed before the user has time to press down the transmit button, the wrist watch tracking positioning apparatus cannot perform its predetermined functions, and this problem has not been properly paid attention to or solved. Therefore, the wrist watch tracking positioning apparatus currently available in the market is not perfectly designed, and fails to provide the desired protection for the user, so the wrist watch tracking positioning apparatus still needs improvement.